Happy Birthday Miku!
by Kuroshi Chalice
Summary: 31 agustus, hari ulang tahun Miku yang ia tunggu, tapi... KENAPA SEMUA VOCALOID CHARA TIDAK INGAT ULANG TAHUNNYA? kejadian GaJe apakah disaat penangkapan negi nyasar berlang- tunggu kenapa jadi nyambung negi nyasar? kejadian apakah yang terjadi di hari ulang tahun Miku? Chalice makin gila? Cinta Kaito di tolak? Miku di tangkap? Len kalah lawan Rin? #salah /maaf kalau garing/


Chalice : Happy birthday, MIKUUU XD *tiup confetti (?)* Fanfic khusus untuk Miku Hatsune, terima kasih yang sudah memberi tahu chalice XD Entah siapa pennamenya di FFN tapi nick GC yang namanya –disensor-, oke selesai curhatnya, happy reading XD

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik chalice, kalau milik chalice para vocaloid tidak punya tanggal lahir #nasib jadi OC chalice begitu. Hanya Yamaha dan CFM yang punya XD

Warn : GaJe, Abal, aneh, Lebay, 'Ajaib', TYPO, EYD salah dieja, Chalice masuk ke dalam fanfic, OOC, gila karena chalice lagi gila, Garing, ngaco, etc

Note : Maaf jika penulisan chalice jadi aneh, karena lama hiatus jadinya begini (_ _) gomenansai…

Pair : **NO PAIRING!** Kalau ada tanda-tanda pairing pasti seperti rantai makanan (soalnya chalice lagi gak mood buat romance)

~Happy Reading~

* * *

**-Uknown place-**

Di ruangan gelap terlihat 7 sosok, karena saking gelap 7 sosok itu tidak terlihat

"Jadi besok gimana?" Tanya sosok pertama yang kelihatannya dia dan satunya lagi sama-sama paling kecil.

"Hmm… akan kita mulai sesuai rencana" ucap sosok yang sedikit tinggi dengan 2 sosok pendek itu.

"Gimana? Deal? Oke terjual" Tanya sosok yang lainnya

**PLAK!**

Bisa kita dengar suara orang di gampar di dalam ruangan gelap tersebut

"_BAKA_! Emangnya ini lelangan?!"

"Ouch… _gomene_…"

"Sudah sudah, rencananya mau gimana ini yang tadi atau gak?"

"Yang tadi"

"TERJUAL!"

"SAMA AJA DENGAN SI BAKA ITU!"

**BUAK!**

* * *

Pagi hari yang damai, tepat di mansion Vocaloid, di sebuah kamar seorang diva Vocaloid yang kita kenal sebagai Miku Hatsune yang kini tertidur di ranjangnya yang terlihat empuk tersebut

"Selamat pagi duniaaa!" pekiknya bahagia sambil melemparkan selimutnya keatas yang bermotif negi tersebut dan langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya

Pagi Hatsune Miku, tanggal dan hari ini adalah hari kesukaannya, hari ulang tahunnya,

"Hm~ hm~ pasti hari ini dapat banyak hadiah" ucapnya dengan nada bernyanyi bercampur senang

Miku berjalan ke lemari bajunya lalu mengambil bajunya kemudian ke kamar mandi, kemudian selesai ganti baju ia langsung menyisir rambutnya di depan cermin.

Setelah itu ia langsung keluar kamar dan ke ruang tamu yang ia yakinin pasti Vocaloid chara ada disana.

'Pasti mereka sudah membuat hiasan lalu lampu dimatikan lalu mereka menyatakan selamat padaku~~" pekiknya senang sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

**CKLEK!**

"_Nee-san_… Kau curang,"

"Kau sendiri yang payah mainnya, Len"

"LUKA-SAMAAAA~~"

"GO TO HELL!"

"Oi, BaKaito! Kau lihat Sake ku tidak?!''

"A, Aku tidak tahu! Berhentilah mencekikku?!"

Miku melihat kejadian normal yang sering terjadi sehari-harinya, tidak ada pesta, tidak ada hiasan, tidak ada yang bilang selamat, tidak ada kue, tidak ada lilin, tidak ada hadiah.

'Tidak seperti bayanganku' batinnya kaget sekaligus lesu

Dia dapat melihat Len dan Rin bertengkar sambil memegang PSP mereka, Gakupo yang terus mengejar Luka, Luka yang menghajar Gakupo, Kaito yang menjadi korban cekekkan Meiko atau korban mabuk Meiko karena dia paling dekat –karena di sofa-.

'Apa mereka lupa Hari ulang tahunku?' batinnya sedih

Miku segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat sehingga 2 twintailnya ikutan bergoyang.

'Aku akan bertanya pada si kembar buah itu dulu!' batin Miku dan langsung ke tempat Len dan Rin bermain.

"Hei~ Rin, Len, pagi" sapanya

"Pagi, Miku-nee" sapa Len sambil menoleh ke Miku

"Pagi, Miku-nee" sapa Rin tanpa menoleh dan terus bermain PSP nya

"Kalian tahu hari apa ini?" Tanya Miku

"Hari sabtu kan?" Tanya Len dan menoleh ke kakaknya

"Iya, kenapa?" Tanya Rin sambil tetap berkutat di PSPnya "Yeey! Menang!" pekiknya yang membuat Len kaget dan segera melihat PSP birunya

"Kau curang nee-san! Kau tahu aku kan sedang ngomong dengan Miku-nee!" pekik Len tidak senang dan langsung menyambar PSP kuning Rin.

"HEI! Kau mau curang!?"

"Ku buat kau kalah ditanganku!"

"KAU CURANG!"

"NEE-SAN YANG DULUAN!"

Dan pertengkaran saudara pun di mulai yang membuat Miku sweatdropped dan meninggalkan mereka dan langsung ke tempat Luka dan Gakupo

"Luka-nee, Gakupo, kalian tahu hari ini hari apa?" Tanya Miku senang

"Hari aku melamar Luka-sama kah?" Tanya Gakupo bersamaan dengan Luka "Hari penyiksaan untuk terong ini?"

"Bukan, hari yang special kan hari ini?" Tanya Miku penuh harap.

"Hari ini hari special" jawaban Gakupo membuat Miku punya harapan.

"Hari aku, sang samurai melamar tuan putri Luka-sama" Lanjutnya dengan wajah senang

**Krik…Krik…**

.

.

.

.

**PLAK!**

Miku segera menampar wajah Gakupo yang membuat Gakupo kaget dan langsung memegang pipinya –yang katanya indah- itu

"Kenapa kau menamparku?!" pekik Gakupo

Miku langsung berjalan ketempat Meiko dan Kaito tanpa peduli suara teriakan melengking Gakupo yang dapat di duga Gakupo di siksa Luka.

"Hei, Meiko-nee, Kaito, Tebak hari ini hari apa~?" Tanya Miku senang

"HARI MABUK SEDUNIAAA~~" Pekik Meiko senang sambil bernari-nari bahagia sambil menarik syal Kaito

"MIIKU-CHAAAN! Tolong akuuu!" Pekik Kaito yang mukanya memucat.

"Kaito?" Tanya Miku "Hari ini hari apa?"

"Hari? Kau hilangan ingatan ingatan ya, Miku?" Tanya Kaito

Miku yang mendengarnya memiliki sedikit harapan.

"Hari Sabtu kan?" jawabnya

.

.

.

.

.

"_Nee-san_, Siksa dia terus" perintah Miku

"OKIEE DOKEEEEEEY~~" pekiknya senang dan mengencang tarikan syalnya yang membuat Kaito kehabisan nafas dan keluar busa.

Miku berjalan dengan gontai ke dapur dengan aura yang sangat gelap, dan ia langsung membuka kulkas dan mengambil negi yang kemudian langsung ia makan dengan frustasinya

'Tidak ada yang ingat hari ulang tahunku…' batin Miku frustasi.

"Miku, tadi ada telepon dari Master, katanya kau musti kesana ada urusan penting" ucap Luka membuat Miku bahagia.

'Master mau merayakan ulang tahunku?! Tentu saja, karena dia masterkuu~~!' batin Miku senang

"WOOOKEEEH~~" pekik Miku senang dan langsung pergi keluar ruangan yang membuat Luka terheran-heran

"Kenapa dia ya?" Tanyanya bingung

Tanpa ia sadari Meiko masuk ke dapur

"Entahlah, tapi tadi dia lesu sekarang langsung enerjik, ada apa ya-" ucapan Meiko dipotong Kaito yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu dapur yang mendengar ucapan Meiko dan Luka

"TIDAK MUNGKIN MIKU-CHAN SUKA MASTER?! MIII-CCHHHHAAAAN!" pekik Kaito nangis dengan dramatisnya yang membuat pasangan buah yang ada disana hanya bisa sweatdropped

"BERISIK!"

**SLAP!**

* * *

Miku keluar dari ruangan Master, tapi gerakan jalannya sangat lesu

'Dikira bakalan di rayain… ternyata memberi tahu lagu yang akan dinyanyikan minggu depan toh…' batin Miku sedih sambil memegang beberapa kertas.

'Oh tidak! Masih ada kesempatan! Mungkin saja pulang nanti mendapatkan kejutan kaya di manga-manga gitu!' batin Miku senang

Miku yang sekarang berada di depan rumah mansion Vocaloid hanya bisa diam dengan efek bling-bling penuh harap.

**CKLEK!**

"AKU PULAAAAAAAANG" pekiknya senang.

"Oh, Okaeri, Miku" ucap Luka melihat Miku sudah pulang

Dapat Miku lihat di ruang tamu tidak ada yang ia harapkan, cuman ada Rin yang bermain PSP sambil minum jus jeruk, Len yang sedang makan pisang goreng diatas lemari, Kaito yang sedang membuat es krim sendiri –karena stok es krim habis-, Luka yang memegang seperti irisan tuna yang diyakinin akan dimakan, Meiko yang dipojokan sambil mabuk dan berputar-putar mirip baling-baling, Gakupo yang sedang nonton acara bernama 'Banci lesson' yang 'katanya' dapat membuat orang menjadi banci sejati –entah bagaimana caranya tuh acara lulus sensor-,

"…Luka-nee" panggil Miku

"Ya?" Tanya Luka

"Kaito"

"Ya, Miku-chan?"

"Len, Rin"

"Ada apa, Miku-nee?"

"Meiko-nee"

"Ada apa~"

"Terong"

"Ad—HEI! KOK AKU SAJA YANG ABNORMAL PANGGILANNYA?!"

"FUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH! KALIAN LUPAKAN HARI INI HARI APAAAA!" tangis Miku sambil mencuekin protesan Gakupo

"Eh? Eeeh? Miku-chan jangan nangis, kalau nangis ntar Kaito jugaaa, WAAAAAHHH!" tangis Kaito menjadi-jadi

"Kaito-nii, Miku-nee, jangan nangis kalau nangis kami juga" tangis Len dan Rin bersamaan.

"HUWEEE! AKU KAGA TAHU KENAPA NANGIS TAPI KARENA MELIHAT KALIAN NANGIS KUPIKIR INI MEMANG LAGI TRENDY, HUWEEEE!" Dan sang terong pun juga ikutan menangis

Luka dan Meiko –yang sudah tidak mabuk kembali- hanya bisa sweatdropped dengan tingkah 5 mahluk tersebut

**CKLEK!**

"Lho? Kok pada OOC semua?" Tanya gadis berponi ala boneka jepang –karena di potong tidak sengaja lurus- sepanjang punggung, berambut agak kecoklatan, yang kaget melihat 5 mahluk disana nangis.

"Chalice, bagaimana 'tempat' itu?" Tanya Luka kepada Chalice

"Sip! Setelah dibantu para OC yang berbaik hati menolongku (Baca : OC yang diseret paksa di kerja rodikan oleh Chalice #dibunuh)akhirnya berhasil, tinggal culik 'dia'" ucap Chalice sambil memberikan jempolnya

Luka dan Meiko segera menoleh ke Miku dkk yang sedang melakukan acara 'menangis yuk'

Rin,Len, Gakupo dan Kaito yang entah bagaimana caranya dan bagaimana bisa mendapatkan sebuah telepati ke otak mereka.

Dan acara 'menangis yuk' selesai kecuali Miku yang masih menangis

"SIAPKAN KUDA-KUDA!" Komando Chalice yang membuat Miku kaget.

"TANGKAP IKAAAAN!" komando Luka sambil menunjuk kedepan

"DAN BOTOL SAKE!" komando Meiko ngaco.

Rin dan Len segera menangkap tangan Miku kanan dan kiri

"ADA APA INI?!" pekiknya kaget

"Kau ditangkap karena tidak sesuai UUV yang artinya Undang-undang Vocaloid, no 7, pasal lampu, ayat kursi, bahwa suka mengambil baju perempuan yang ada di lemari di kamar dekat samping kanan kamar Rin" ucap Luka, Meiko dan Chalice bersamaan yang entah kapan berbaju ala Polwan, memakai kacamata hitam, dan memegang pistol mainan.

"ITU KAMARKU TAU!" pekik Miku kesal.

"THE BLACK!" pekik Chalice langsung bergaya

"RED!" pekik Meiko ikutan dan langsung berdiri di samping Chalice

"PINK!" pekik Luka ikutan dan langsung berdiri disamping kanan Chalice

"BLUE!"pekik Kaito ikutan dan langsung berjalan disamping Luka

"PURPLE!" pekik Gakupo dan langsung berdiri disamping Meiko

"ORANGE!" pekik Rin yang ikutan sambil berdiri di depan Chalice

"THE RAINBOW RANGER!" pekik mereka bergaya ala Tokyo mew-mew

Len dan Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped melihat tingkah 6 mahluk itu, Miku yang ucapannya dicuekin hanya nangis dalam hati.

"_Nee-san_… ini gimana?" Tanya Len sweatdropped dengan tingkah OOC Rin

"Ah! Aku lupa" pekik Rin dan kembali memegangin tangan Miku

"Kalian OOC…" gumam Miku sweatdropped

Gumaman Miku membuat 6 mahluk yang melakukan aksi aneh tadi hanya bisa memerah malu

"I, I,ini karena kebawa suasana!" pekik Rin panic

"Ini karena Luka-sama bergaya demikian aku musti ikutan biar senasib, sebangsa dan setanah air" ucap Gakupo panic

"Karena kupikir gaya itu dapat menghibur, Miku-chan, jadinya aku ikutan aja"jawab Kaito panic.

"INI KARENA CHALICE!" pekik Luka dan Meiko

"INI GARA-GARA KEYBOARD!" pekik Chalice nunjuk Keyboard terdekat

"INI GARA-GARA YANG JADI AUTHORNYA!" pekik keyboard

.

.

.

.

WTH?! Keyboard berbicara?!

* * *

**-Replay-**

"Kalian OOC…" gumam Miku sweatdropped

Gumaman Miku membuat 6 mahluk yang melakukan aksi aneh tadi hanya bisa memerah malu

"I, I,ini karena kebawa suasana!" pekik Rin panic

"Ini karena Luka-sama bergaya demikian aku musti ikutan biar senasib, sebangsa dan setanah air" ucap Gakupo panic

"Karena kupikir gaya itu dapat menghibur, Miku-chan, jadinya aku ikutan aja"jawab Kaito panic.

"INI KARENA CHALICE!" pekik Luka dan Meiko

"KOK SALAH CHALICE?!" pekik Chalice kaget di tuduh

"KARENA DARI AWAL YANG SALAH KAU MEMBUAT KAMI OOC!" pekik Kaito, Luka, Meiko, Rin,dan Gakupo bersamaan.

"Chalice terus aja yang dituduh, padahal chalice anak yang baik, polos, rajin menabung, hormat pada guru dan orang tua" bela Chalice yang membuat semuanya sweatdropped

"Sudah,sudah kita lanjutkan saja acara tadinya" ucap Luka

"Benar, Gakupo, KAITO MULAI!, THE ROCK N ROLL!" pekik chalice sambil memainkan gitar yang entah kapan muncul dan memainkannya juga asal-asalan entah bagaimana caranya tuh sekitar chalice muncul sinar dan diatasnya muncul lampu kedap-kedip mirip lampu disko, mainin music ala rock yang suka goyangin kepala itu lho.

Luka berjalan dengan santai sambil memegang tunanya dan…

**SLAP!**

* * *

"Baiklah, kita mulai acara kita yang tertunda tadi karena BAKA CHALICE yang gilanya lagi kambuh," ucap Luka

"Kau kejam Luka…" gumam Chalice sambil memegang kepalanya yang terdapat benjolan besar yang keluar asap sambil mengeluarkan sedikit air mata

"Sebenarnya kalian mau apa? Acara apa sih sebenarnya?!"Tanya Miku kesal

"Tangkap negi lepas ini" perintah Meiko

"Maaf, Miku-chan" ucap Kaito sambil memegang karung

"Eh? Ke—"

Belum saja Miku selesai ngomong ia langsung di masukin ke dalam karung dan langsung diangkat oleh Gakupo ala orang ngangkat karung beras.

"KYAAAA! LEPASKAAAN! PENCULIKAN! PENCULIKAN! PENCULIKAN DARI SEBUAH TERONG SETENGAH BANCIIII!" pekik Miku memberontak

**JLEB!**

"Kata-kata yang sangat menusuk hatiku, tapi untung saja yang ucapkan bukan Luka-sama, bisa-bisa hatiku tersobek-sobek" lirih Gakupo sedih.

"berisik kau, cepat jalan, Terong yang menjelma menjadi banci yang mencap dirinya sebagai samurai" ucap Luka ketus

**JLEB! SREET! CRACK!**

"Chalice bisakah kau tidak menancapkan pisau, tidak merobek kertas dan tidak mematahkan lidinya? Itu sangat berisik'' ucap Luka kesal

"Tapi ini biar dramatis menyusuaikan situasi jantung Gakupo" jelas Chalice

"BERISIK! AYO JALAN!" Pekik Meiko sambil ngeluarin cambuk mirip mau cambuk kuda

**HIIIEEEE!**

"Chalice…" ucap Luka dengan nada gelap

"Oh maaf," ucap Chalice lalu nendang tuh kuda balik ke alamnya

* * *

Setelah perjuangan sehidup semati akibat ke 'ajaiban' Chalice, Miku berhasil ditangkap dan dibawa ke suatu tempat, akankah Miku dapat di selamatkan oleh Prince Kaito? (makin lama makin ngaco =.='')

**BRUK!**

Setelah sampai di suatu tempat Miku di masukin ke ruangan dengan cara dilempar mirip orang ngelempar karung beras.

"Ouch! SILUMAN TERONG! KENAPA KAU MELEMPARKU?!" pekik Miku kesal.

"MIKUUU-CHAAAN! Gakupo-nii, kejamnya kau melempar Miku begitu!" pekik Kaito kesal dan kuda-kuda mau membunuh Gakupo andaikan saja kalau dia dikasih pedang sama master.

"Dendam pribadi" jawab Gakupo singkat yang membuat semua yang ada disana hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja operasinya" ucap chalice

Ucapan Chalice membuat Miku kaget dan merinding ketakutan

"Na, NANI?! A, Aku mau di bedah!?" pekik Miku kaget dan ketakutan, ia segera melarikan diri kalau dia tidak di masukin di dalam karung dan diikat.

Dan cara yang ia bisa adalah, berjalan ala ulat untuk kabur

**TAP! NGEK!**

Chalice yang melihat Miku mau kabur segera menginjak badannya dengan satu kakinya, tangan di lipat, mengakat kepalanya sedikit mirip boss menginjak anak buahnya (apaan ini pula?)

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya dengan aura gelap

'Chalice OOC!' batin Luka, Meiko, Rin, Len, Gakupo dan Kaito merinding

"BAKA CHALICE! KAU MENGINJAKKU!" bentak Miku kesal

"Jangan berisik atau kau kupenggal kupotong kumasak kujadikan steak Miku" ucap Chalice dengan nada gelap sambil memegang parang yang ia ambil dari bapaknya

'CHALICE BENAR-BENAR OOC HARI INI!' batin 7 vocaloid itu ketakutan

Dan setelah di yakinin Miku sudah tenang, Chalice segera mengarahkan parang tersebut ke karung tersebut

"Saatnya belah kepompong~"

"MIKUUU! CHALICE! KAU MAU BUNUH MIKU-CHAN?!"

"OOC! KELEWATAN OOC!"

"MIIIKU! LARI!"

"SIAPA YANG NGIKET AKU DARI AWAL HAH?!"

* * *

Setelah sehidup semati menyelamatkan Miku, dan menyadarkan kembali dari Chalice yang dalam mode gelap, Akhirnya Miku di selamatkan.

"Hah… Hah… tuh mahluk kenapa jadi mirip kesurupan setan psikopat?" ucap Luka kecapaian sambil memijit pundaknya yang sakit

"Heeh? Memangnya Chalice kenapa?" Tanya Chalice sambil menaruh kedua tangannya kebelakang dan menatap Luka dengan wajah innocent

Kaito, Len, Rin dan Gakupo hanya memilih mundur karena takut seperti Miku yang hampir di bunuhnya

"BAIKLAH, DIMULAAI!" pekik Chalice senang dan tidak jelas

Kaito segera melepaskan ikatan di karung tersebut, Miku segera keluar dari karung tersebut, rambutnya acak-acakan, dia segera bangun dan membereskan kembali rambutnya, wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"KALIAN ME—"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, MIIKUUU!" pekik mereka bertujuh kepada Miku dengan senang

Dapat Miku lihat tempat itu penuh hiasan, terdapat kue, lilin, balon, spanduk tertulis "Happy B'day", dan lain-lain

"Kalian… ingat ulang tahunku?" Tanya Miku kaget

"Tentu saja, kau kan teman kami" ucap mereka tertawa

"Nah, Ayo nyanyi! Miku di depan kue~ Ayo~ Ayo" ajak Chalice dan menyeret Miku kedepan kue

Miku segera di depan Kue dan bersiap meniupkan lilin

"AYO MULAI, 1…2…3…" aba-aba Chalice

"SE—"

"Dengaaan… seluruh… angkasa… raya…" Potong chalice sambil menunduk dan menyanyikan lagu mengheningkan cipta sambil terisak "Kasihan Miku, secepat ini dia pergi"

**TWITCH!**

**SLAP!**

Dan bernyanyi lagu ulang tahun berjalan lancar setelah mengikat dan melakban Chalice selama bernyanyi

"Ini HADIAH DARI KAMIII~' pekik Mereka senang

"Ah, benar ini hadiahnya" ucap Chalice senang apalagi sudah di lepaskan ikatan dan lakbannya

Miku segera membuka hadiah dari Luka yang di beri bungkusan gambar tuna-tuna yang berenang dan mendapatkan…

"Tako Luka?" Tanya Miku kaget melihat Tako Luka yang sudah kehabisan nafas karena di sekap di tempat tanpa udara selama lebih beberapa jam dan ia segera menatap Luka bingung

"Kenapa ada Tako Luka?"

"Ah, aku bingung mau kasih hadiah apa, kalau tuna rasanya sayang, jadinya Tako Luka saja" ucap Luka santai

'Kau mau mengorbankan peliharaan mu sendiri yang kau sayangin dibanding tuna?' batin Miku sweatdropped apalagi melihat Tako Luka yang nangis mendengar ucapan Luka

Miku segera membuka hadiah Meiko yang di bungkus dengan bungkusan tanpa gambar cuman wana merah saja, setelah mengembalikan Tako Luka ke tuannya karena kasihan melihat Tako Luka nangis

"Sa...ke?" gumamnya kaget

"Iya, butuh perjuangan keras untuk merelakannya pergi" ucap Meiko nangis mirip ayah merelakan anaknya menikah (Karena kebanyakan yang Overprotective ke anak perempuanya itu seorang ayah)

Miku hanya bisa sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Nee-san, kau tahu kan aku masih di bawah umur" ucap Miku sweatdropped

"Ya sudah, tunggu 3 atau 4 tahun lagi, kau simpan aja, kau tahu sake makin lama makin bagus" ucap Meiko sambil tersenyum

'Bukannya itu _wine?_' batin Miku sweatdropped

Kemudian Miku segera membuka hadiah Gakupo yang bergambar Terong setengah pedang –entah bagaimana caranya bisa jadi setengah-setengah gitu- apalagi hadiah Gakupo paling panjang.

"Kat…ana?" ucap Miku kaget

"Iya, itu katana punya ku yang tidak ku pakai lagi, pakai saja dan bawalah terus itu kemana-mana, dan kalau ada penjahat tebas saja" ucap Gakupo dengan aura senang

"Kau mau aku masuk penjara karena membunuh orang atau membawa benda tajam?" Tanya Miku dengan death glare

"Tapi aku kaga apa tuh bawa katana"

"Kau lupa, kau sudah 5 kali keluar masuk penjara karena membawa benda tajam, Gakupo?" ucap Luka ketus

"Walau cuman beberapa bulan tapi itu memalukan kami punya teman sepertimu" ucap Meiko skartik

"Sudah 15 katana disita polisi, _Baka_" ucap Rin datar

**JLEB!**

Gakupo hanya bisa pundung di pojokan dengan hati tertancap 3 ucapan 3 gadis itu.

Dengan seolah-olah Gakupo tidak ada, Miku tidak memperdulikan Gakupo yang pundung, begitu juga yang lain, Miku segera membuka kado Len.

"PSP?" Tanya Miku kaget

"Iya, itu PSP lama yang kutemukan di gudang, entah masih bagus atau gak" jawab Len ceria

"AKAN KUJAGA!" pekik Miku senang dapat kita lihat matanya ada lope-lope, oh dasar dilemma

'Jahat sekali, Len memberikan barang rusak ke Miku-chan' batin Kaito sambil nangis

'Akhirnya Len membalas perasaanku!' batin Miku senang

Chalice yang mendengar kata batin Miku hanya bisa ngerasa tersayat-sayat apalagi dia FG KaitoxMiku

'Rasanya kok sedih ngedengar Miku suka Len' batinnya frustasi sambil gigit sapu tangannya.

Dengan aura masih bahagia dan seolah-olah Chalice yang gigit-gigit sapu tangan hanya anjing lewat sambil gigit-gigit tulang Miku segera membuka hadiah Rin yang terbungkus bungkusan kado bergambar Jeruk mandarin yang di gambarnya dibuat sangat imut ditambah di kasih mata dan mulut mungil.

"Boneka…jeruk?" Tanya Miku melihat kelihatannya hadiah Rin masih lebih normal.

"Iya~ Kalau kau kangen Len, peluk aja~, cepatlah kau dan Len jadian" ucapan Rin membuat Miku blushing

'Nee-san… kau tidak tahu kalau aku hanya suka kau…, _Nee-san_…' batin Len menangis dalam hati.

Setelah selesai blushing, Miku segera membuka hadiah punya Chalice yang gambar bungkusan kado berupa beruang memeluk hati.

"Pi…sau? Gunting? Cutter?" gumam Miku kaget apalagi melihat gunting yang besar walau masih kalah dengan gunting rumput

"Iya~ Kan kaga ada yang lihat kalau ditaruh di saku celana, jadi jika ada yang macem-macem tinggal tusuk aja atau gak ancem saja~" ucap Chalice kelewatan psikopat "Kebetulan pisau dan gunting di rumah chalice ada banyak jadi sedikit mendapatkan pahala lewat memberikan ini ke Miku-chan" lanjutnya

' justru kau kaga dapat pahala, Chalice. Kalau ngajar kesesatan melindungin diri itu'

"Atau gak kalau gak mau menusuk orang bawa aja Paku ini, tusuk sedikit pasti kena tetanus" ucap Chalice sambil memberikan Paku karatan sangat karatan ke Miku

'Chalice kerasukan setan psikopat apa ya?' batin Miku sweatdropped 'Nanti aku buang saja' pikirnya lagi sambil melihat hadiah Chalice

"Memangnya kau pernah?" Tanya Rin

"Kaga, soalnya lupa bawa mulu guntinya" ucap Chalice sambil tertawa yang membuat semuanya sweatdropped

Setelah selesai sweatdropped, Miku segera membuka kado Kaito yang gambarnya es krim poddle Pap

"Apa ini? Cairan? Dan Waffle?'

"Ah! ES KRIMNYA MELELEH!" pekik Kaito kaget dan menangis "Huhuhu… kalau tahu bakal meleleh aku tidak usah merelakannya pergi…' tangis Kaito mirip gadis habis ditolak.

'Baka! Udah tahu itu dapat meleleh, malah dimasukin ketempat panas" batin semuanya melihat Kaito.

"Dan kotak kecil apa ini?" Tanya Miku dan segera membukannya

"Cin…Cin?" ucapnya kaget.

"Iya~ Miku-chan, mau kah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Kaito dengan gaya orang hendak melamar.

**CTAK!**

Miku langsung menimpukin Kaito dengan kotak kecil itu.

"Jawabannya tidak!" jawab Miku kesal.

Kaito menatap Miku dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ke, kenapa Miku-chan?" tanyanya kaget

"KARENA AKU MENYUKAI LEN!" pekik Miku dan langsung memeluk lengan Len

"APA?! JANGAN PELUK AKU, MIKU-NEE! AKU HANYA SUKA _NEE-SAN_!"

"LEN! JANGAN PELUK AKU! KAU TAHU AKU MENYUKAI GAKU-NII!"

"RIN! JANGAN MEMELUKKU! YANG KUCINTAI HANYA LUKA-SAMA!"

**PLAK!**

"JANGAN PELUK AKU, TERONG! KAU TAHU AKU HANYALAH SUKA DENGAN KAITO!"

"LU, LUKA-CHAN! JANGAN PELUK AKU! AKU HANYA SUKA DENGAN MIKU-CHAN!"

Dan terjadilah rantai cinta yang membuat Meiko dan Chalice hanya bisa sweatdropped

"Bakal malam yang lama ini" ucap Chalice

"Benar" Jawab Meiko

"Aku pulang dulu,"

"Hn…"

Setelah kejadian yang kita sebut Rantai cinta yang didapat dari kata Rantai makanan yang di ubah setengah-tengahnya, berakhir diakibatkan dari Meiko yang mengamuk karena pada berisik.

Hari yang bahagia untuk Miku sudah usai, dan Miku merasa hari esok akan menjadi hari yang baik.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

Chalice : BERHASIIIL SELESAI QwQ Chalice pikir gak bakalan sempat kaya 17-san itu XD

Yuna : Hmph! Si Baka Creator meminta maaf kalau aneh dan gaje, Garing dan lebay

Chalice : Kurasa musti aku yang bilang itu, kau yang bilang rasanya aku di hina kau, Yuna QwQ

Yuna : Hmph! *buang muka*

Kaito, Len, Gakupo: SIAPA KAU! *panic*

Yuna : mereka… Lupa aku siapa *death glare*

Chalice ; namanya juga hasil renovasi, makanya gak kenal kau, Yuna walau ucapanmu masih ada skartikny— #dibunuh #Tepar.

Yuna : Hmph! Mind To Review? Dan abaikan nasib Chalice yang pingsan itu.

All : *swt*

Chalice : *bangun langsung keluarin Toa*

**HAPPY B'DAY MI-CHAN~**

**SEMOGA KAU DI TERIMA DISISINY- #ditimpuk neg.**

**ERR... MAKSUDNYA PANJANG UMUR, WAJAH MAKIN CANTIK #biar bisa di lelang #ditabok, AWET MUDA, DAN SEMOGA SAKIT TER- #ditabok, SALAH MAKSUDNYA SEMOGA SEHAT TERUUUS~ **

all : *swt*

* * *

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
